


Latte's room

by 9AngelFairyFox9



Series: Dr. Cups [4]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, cupcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9AngelFairyFox9/pseuds/9AngelFairyFox9





	Latte's room

It was a calm Sunday morning as Mugman slept comfortably in his bed. He is then woken up to some movement near his midsection. Begrudgingly, he sat up to find his unborn daughter squirming about, all restless inside him. Mug sighed a little and rubbed his enlarged belly.

“What’s the matter sweetheart? Did you have night terrors in the morning?” He chuckled a bit. “Yeah, Mama understands.” He kissed his hand a pet his stomach with that hand.

Cuphead knocked on the door. “Mugs? You awake?”

Mug look towards the door in alert. “Yeah, I’m up.”

The elder twin opened the door and peeked through. “Great, ‘cause I have a surprise for you.” Cup walked to his brother’s bed and kissed him on the cheek. Then knelt down to kiss Mug’s tummy. “Good morning our little angel. Your Mama and Papa can’t wait for you to come into our lives.” Cuphead wrapped a blindfold over Mugman’s eyes. “Just follow me.”

Mug was led out of his room and down the hallway still blindfolded. He was excited and a little scared. “Can I look now?… Now?… Please Cuppy?” He whined.

“Relax Mugsy. We don’t want to startle the baby.” Cuphead calmly said.

“The baby is fine! It’s the startled papa I’m worried about.” Mug exclaimed.

“Okay, okay. We’re here now. Don’t lift the blindfold til I say you can.” The red cup reached for the door handle, and opened a new room. The pregnant mug was led inside. “Okay, now!”

Mugman pulled off his blindfold and was surprised when he saw the room was a nursery. “Wow! Cuphead… Did you do all of this yourself?” Mug asked looking around the wide room. His older twin nodded yes. “This is amazing!” The blue mug explored the room. There was a chair with a shelf filled with baby books and toys, a changing station, and a pink rocking bed with frills on the sides. Mugs was overwhelmed and teared up a bit.

“Isn’t it perfect for our baby girl Mugs?” Cuphead asked, hugging his brother from behind. “All that’s left is to get her cute clothes.” Giving Mug a kiss on the cheek.

Suddenly, Mug feels something wet, warm, and sticky on his chest. “Uh, Cuphead.” Mugman said sounding a bit concerned.

“What’s wrong?” Cuphead asked.

Mugman reached under his shirt and felt a warm liquid. Hoping it wasn’t blood, he pulled his hand out to see something milky white. “I… I think I’m lactating.”

Cuphead examined his brother’s chest, as more milk leaked out. The older twin gently pinched Mugs’ nipple and the milk squirted out on his hand. Cup licked his hand with the milk, and started suckling on Mugman’s chest!

“C-C-Cuppy?” The younger brother asked. Blushing bright as he watched Cuphead help himself to a free snack.

“Delicious…” Cuphead said in between nursing. His cheeks turned pink as stray milk drizzled down his face. ‘I never thought breast milk would taste so good…’ Cuphead thought to himself. “I’m going to be so jealous of Latté, she’s got all that wonderful milk to herself.” He wiped his mouth with his sleeve. “Anyway, I gotta get to work. When I get back, we can go anywhere you want. Like that idea?”

Mugman smiles and nod. “I’d love that.”

Cuphead brought his in a close hug. “Alright then, see you when I get back.” He kisses his younger brother on the head.

“See you soon Cups.” Mug said with a smile. Later, the pregnant mug watched his older twin get inside his car, wave goodbye, and drives away. ‘We’ll be waiting…’


End file.
